The Host
by Valentine27
Summary: The Earth has never been more perfect. No hunger, no war, just kindness, honesty, and courtesy. But this is not our planet anymore. Beings from other planets take over our souls and live in our bodies. They are called Parasites, and we are its Host. Only one being has the power to stop them, a Host named Percy Jackson.
1. The Perfect Earth

_**This is my first story, and it's basically a crossover of **_**The Host **_**by **_**Stephenie Meyer **_**and **_**Percy Jackson**_**. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't worry if you are confused at first, it can take a while to understand. There are no gods or myths, sorry ;_; **_

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series, or The Host ._.**

Year: 2079

The Earth is at peace. There are no wars. There is no hunger. Honesty, courtesy, and kindness are practiced by all. The world has never been more perfect. It's no longer your world.

Decades ago, things would have been different. Humans would live peacefully, and no one would have to endure someone else living their life. Then, the Titans came. Extraterrestrial beings from the other seven planets came to disturb what is rightfully ours. According to them, humans are corrupted beings who never respected the value of life. Titans took humans and started putting other Titan souls called Parasites_._ Parasites are souls who live in each different form in each planet, reaching for eternal bliss after living each planet's life. For example, living a Marsian life (two heads, and 6 arms), and then a Venus life (glowing spheres of emotions), until they live each planet so to speak. Its sick, to live in another person's life, but it's not like anyone could do anything about it. It's not our world anymore.

Now, there are only 5% of Earth's populations that are actually human. 5%. And those 5% are being hunted as you read this, to make sure they will never live again.

But, where one huge population dominates, there will always be the small one that opposes. In this case, the Olympians. 100% humans that strive to preserve the human race and to continue the legacy of what the Titans will try to take, but never can. We are Hosts, and the Titans are our parasites. They live our lives so we can be controlled, eventually our memories and thoughts fading away, until the Parasites take over the Hosts.

Titans called Immortals serve the Titans as its Army. The Immortal Forces, capturing humans since 2012. Its motto? You will become one of Us. Doctors are surgeons who put souls into humans. They start by inserting the silvery strip of the soul in the base of our necks, and the Host start to lose its identity, and the Parasite takes control. Wonderful.

Every Host can be told apart from a Human : A blue-gray glowing ring around the pupil. And of course, it's never-ending emotions of happiness and joy, something that not all of the humans could afford to enjoy.

It's up to the Olympians to save the world, and take what is truly ours, and get back our planet. The Battle between Titans and Olympians keep raging on, but it's not until the tale of one human that changes the course of the Titan Age. All because of one human named Percy Jackson.

**Just a prologue, but I hope you guys enjoyed :) My first story, so take it easy on me c; Review please **

**~Valentine27**


	2. My Best Friend Came Back to Life

**Welcome to my story. Hope you enjoy (: **

Year: 2079

You know what really sucks? Knowing that some bug is going to take over your body is not exactly on my Top 10 Things to Do List. But then again, no one wanted this to happen. Right now, I'm talking to this device that writes down everything I say into this big book. Hopefully, people will read this and make sure that no one has to go through what I had to, and millions of other humans had to endure. Earth should be (somewhat) at peace right now, and cleaning the after-effects of the war.

But someday, the Titans might come back. And they might want revenge. When that happens, read this book, and you'll know what to do, and you will never have to suffer anymore. Don't let them take you, because you will be killed and tortured in painful, nasty ways. If you're reading this book because you're bored, or you want learn some history, then great. Read on. I envy you all for being able to believe this never happened. But when the Titans come back for blood, well, don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm 18 years old, and I was living a normal life, or as normal as you can be, in this messed-up crazy world. I lived with my mom in Manhattan; a city the Titans thought was evacuated. The truth is that humans are much smarter than what the Titans granted us for. We never walked on the streets of the city, no, we walked _under._ People before us had already built an underground tunnel system that took us all over Manhattan.

I had family over all of the boroughs. My cousin Thalia lived with this group of girls in the Bronx, and Nico lived alone in Brooklyn. My uncles and aunts stayed in Staten Island, and every month, we would meet up in Queens for a family meeting. It was nice to feel familiar faces, and that warm feeling of family and love that I missed feeling when I left. Sometimes, though, anger and sadness would replace that warm feeling as I saw a missing face at the meeting. Another sign that good things never truly last.

* * *

I was walking with Nico down in the tunnels. A family meeting just ended, and I learned that Thalia had gone missing. Everyone was worried, especially Zeus, her father. Missing out on a family meeting means you're trapped by Catchers and you need help, or you're dead. Unfortunately, the latter was the most usual case. Nico and I were on a mini-search party to find her, even though Zeus ordered to not look for Thalia. The last search party ended with my best friend and the group missing, presumed dead. That was 5 years ago. Since then, I vowed to help anyone who needed it, no matter what the consequences.

After walking and searching for an hour, I decided to break the silence between us.

"Do you really think she's alive?" Nico took a moment to reply. At times, I forget he's 2 years younger than me, when he looks so old and mature.

"Thalia is smart and she's strong. It will take 20 catchers to take her down. She'll be okay." His words gave off a sense of hope, but I felt the tension resting on my shoulders. I decided to break the awkwardness with my weird stupidity people seemed to like.

"So, speaking of Thalia, I heard you got a little crush on her." I grinned.

Nico froze and started walking again, his ears visibly turning pink.

"Wh-Where did you hear that?" he answered nervously. I grinned a bit wider. This was too much fun.

"Oh, nowhere. I just heard that Zeus noticed you were getting close to her. A bit too close. He said he wanted to "talk" with you." I lied. Fear was visibly sketched on my cousin's face. A talk with Zeus can scar you for life.

"WHAT! Oh crap, how did he find out?" he basically shouted. I smugly took in the information as Nico processed what he had just said. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that Percy!"  
But I was too busy laughing.

Nico growled, looking like he was ready to smack me "Percy, I swear if you tell anyone..."

I struggled to stop laughing as his threat hung in the air. "Don't worry, man. Your secret's safe with me. And I was just kidding about the Zeus thing."

He looked relieved, but then turned back at me "You're a dick, Percy."

I chuckled "Aw, come on. Don't be like that. Especially since I have the perfect blackmail for Bianca and others."

This time, he really did punch me. But I can't say I was surprised, bad temper ran in this family. He swung at me, but I ducked and blocked a mean-looking uppercut. I side-stepped his kick and tripped him, pinning him to the ground. Nico glared at me, but he couldn't do much with my foot on his chest. I took advantage of this to inspect the forming bruise on my jaw. I have to say, he's definitely getting stronger. I took my foot off him and offered a hand. Nico looked at it for a moment and took it, and I helped him up.

"Your fighting is definitely getting better. Just work on your reflexes." I praised. I could tell Nico was pissed, but he still accepted the praise. "Thanks."

"And don't worry, I won't ever tell your secret... But if you don't want Uncle Zeus "accidentally" finding out, being my personal slave for a week doesn't so bad." Nico groaned, and we both continued walking forward. But as soon as we walked 2 feet, we heard a metallic _ping_ behind us,and I realized we had an audience to our little show.

A few seconds passed, and Nico and I locked eyes. I got my handgun, while Nico got out his knife, and we stepped towards the shadows where we heard the noise come from.

"Come out, we know you're there!" I shouted. Thankfully my voice sounded deep, and menacing, contrary to what I felt.

I heard a few shuffles and a figure came out of the shadows. My eyes widened as a girl my age with honey blonde hair, tattered clothes, stepped towards with a bronze knife. She looked at my eyes, and was startled to see my sea-green ones. Her face showed recognition, and she lowered her knife. She glanced towards Nico, and he stiffened as he looked at her startling gray eyes.

"Percy? Nico?" The voice was soft, but I was able to recognize it right away. I lowered my weapon, and Nico followed.

"Annabeth?" The name sounded unfamiliar to my tongue, as I hadn't said that name in years. I looked at my long-lost best friend who had disappeared for 5 years. My friend that I might have loved. Annabeth Chase was standing right in front of me, when she should be dead.


End file.
